fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutiny on the Deckjoke
This is a FU quest Backgound After completing "O Captain, Your Captain", if you go to Captain Arr, he will ask you to go "Confront Mad Willy Jack". He is located on The SS DeckJoke, and he has his character set up on the bottom right. Dialogue Captain Arrr :﻿Mad Willy Jack was once a mate of mine, ya' see. Then out of the blue he calls mutiny! Said I've been gettin' "too soggy " in my old age. What nerve! :"He kicked me off me own ship and recruited an army of Pierats to do his dirty work. Well now I've done some recruitin' of my own, and with your help I'm sure we can take 'im down! Confront Mad Willy Jack lad, and fight like you've never fought before. :"These seas may seem rough mate, but whatever you do, don't retreat- I have a plan." Summary ''Confront Mad Willy Jack'' Confronting Mad Willy Jack :And Really Bad Eggs... ''' :"Oh, why hello again ! Sorry about that whole deceiving-you-into-aiding-and-abetting-grand-theft-nautical thing. But, you know. Pirate." :You tighten your grip on your weapon and muster your best intimidating glare. :"Oh ho, a spark of life! Do you think that wise, Lad? Crossing scissorhands with a Pirate? Especially one with the latest in Savvy-based Shielding?" Jack flexes, a clearly defined albeit oddly stretchable barrier appearing around him. :"I'd run off if I were you, Poppet." En Garrrde! ''you fight Mad Willy Jack and lose at 1 hp. '' For detailed battle info go HERE. Defeat : You have been defeated and must give up the fight! : Well, that sucked! : '''An Exercise In Trust :It looks like you've been stood up! That Captain Arrr fellow went on and on about his secret plan, and yet here you are, on the brink of death. You gaze helplessly at Mad Willy Jack, but that's when you hear it. :"Aaarrr!!" shouts the deranged captain as he bursts onto the scene, knocking the cane out of Jack's hand with his steely hook. "What's the matter, ? Did you think I had forgotten about you? I stay crunchy, even in the face of danger!" :With unusual vigor for an aging cereal mascot, Arrr drags you back to the safety of the docks. "Rest up, , and come see me when you're ready... for Phase Two." You've completed the quest Mutiny on the Deckjoke. '''Return to Captain Arrr to get your rewards! Returning to Mad Willy Jack Before Reporting Back :'ello Poppet''' :"The little Poppet returns! For a student, you don't seem too big on learning your lesson." :Mad Willy yawns, picking his teeth with one of his scissorfingers. His shield, wobbly as ever, is fully intact. "At first I was amused, but now you're just starting to bore me. Run along, Lad. Another battle with me does not become you." Leave Return to Captain Arrr : "Ye did well, lad. I know it may seem foolhardy now, but by taking the fight to ol' Willy Jack, we've exposed him for the slack-jawed landlubber that he is. If we can take out that shield of his, he won't have nothin' on a pair of scourges like us! : "Oh, and take these Bacta Bars. They'll heal you up from any whoopins that prissy scarf-lover might give ye." : You receive 3x Bacta Bar! 65 Experience, 55 Fubars ---- If you win, Captain Arr will still rush in, but he will stop his speech midway and walk off in disappointment. While doing this, Willy Jack will still escape. Category:Quests Category:Article stubs